Beneath the Ice
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: Beneath the ice lays a tortured soul. Beneath the ice lays the “whys.” Beneath the ice lays six untold stories. Beneath the ice, things are different. Various times through MR books. How the Flock members got the way they are. Fax-ish
1. Maximum Ride

**Beneath The Ice  
Summary: ****Beneath the ice lays a tortured soul. Beneath the ice lays the "whys." Beneath the ice lays six untold stories. Beneath the ice, things are different. Various times through MR books. How the Flock got the way they are. Fax-ish**

**Um…so…here goes…Oh, and I'm pretty sure I have some wrong information in here about certain ages so, if you remember what it really is, please tell me so I can fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Maximum Ride_. I AM NOT AN OLD DUDE! No offense to JP, though...**

* * *

Chapter One – Maximum Ride

Only minimal light filters through the dense windows. It's sad to think that that's the only light I've ever seen. The only _life _that hasn't tried to harm me (well, life-ish substance…but that's beside the point).

Except for one.

But, really, he didn't count.

We had encountered once—when the whitecoats were trying out new Cage-Arrangements. Jeb had so kindly introduced us, but, we didn't really have names yet.

That's sad, too. I'm a ten-year-old-girl and, yet, I still don't have a name. Or, maybe I do, but nobody ever bothered to _tell _me. Considering how I've been treated, I'm guessing it may be the latter. I wonder what my name would be. I'm not really sure what kind of name would be appropriate for a girl…maybe I can look into that sometime…later. Maybe, if we ever got out of this hell-hole, that's what I'd do: find myself a name.

Suddenly, a small voice spoke from the cage next to me. "Hello?" I snapped my head to side, automatically putting all defenses up. See, being stuck in here for so long—with all these psycho-scientists—had heightened all of my defenses. There was no one I could trust. Though, all systems melted as soon as I saw the face to the voice.

It was a small, blond-haired, blue-eyed girl. She couldn't be any older than two-years-old, maybe. Her eyes were wide and scared, and blood was streaked across her face and hands. I felt pity—something I hardly felt—surge through me. "H-hi, sweetie." I spoke softly, anxiety getting the better of me. What if the scientists here heard that I could speak clearly, easily, and intelligently? I'm sure _that _wouldn't turn out very well. "Um, what's your name?"

She shrugged her shoulders weakly, then leaned against the opposite side of her cage. "I don't have a name." She paused for a second. "Do you have one?"

I shook my head sadly. "No, I don't."

Surprising me, she grinned a toothy grin. It melted my being. "Well, how about we make one up for you?"

She titled her head to the side sweetly. Angelically. "Really?"

I forced out a smile, trying to reassure this poor girl. "Really." She smiled angelically, seeming immensely pleased. Angelically…_duh_. "How about Angel? You seem pretty angelic to me?"

She giggled. "I like that. Angel."

"Yeah. Angel."

"So…I have a name now? What about you?"

I sighed. "Well, I'm afraid I won't be that easy."

She—I mean, Angel—giggled again. "Thank you. You're really nice. Like a mom, you know?"

A…mom? I had never known a mom, let alone friends or kindness. "Uh-huh." I tried to brush it away.

A mom. Wow. Weren't moms, like, leaders or something? Leaders that helped their children, loved, nourished them…I could never be a mom, I just wouldn't be capable of it. But, a leader I could do. I could lead Angel out of here. I could lead that dark, mysterious, and quiet boy out of here. I could lead Jeb out of here, too!

Well, I could dream.

So, right then, I decided that I _would _be a leader. I _would _be kind and nourishing. I was going to be the maximum mom—just better.

Maximum.

That's nice name, right?

**Eh, I personally think that sort of sucked, but I tried to best I could. :P Please R&R. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Seth: Flames are eaten.  
Lisa: You eat flames?  
Seth: Um…  
Me: *hisses* **_**Lisa.  
**_**Lisa: *whispers* What?  
Me: *whispers* Shh! He's supposed to say that!  
Lisa: *normally* But I thought you accepted flames?  
Me: Well, yeah, but Seth can still eat them.  
Seth: *whines* But I don't wanna!  
Me: Too bad!  
Lisa: Pwned by the psycho!  
Me: Hey!  
Seth: Pwned by the freak!  
Lisa: Hey!  
Me: Pwned by then…awesometastically-hot-amazing-and-totally-awesometastical-werewolf!  
Seth and Lisa: …**

**Next chapter…FANG!**

**Faceless.  
Seth.  
Lisa.**


	2. Fang

**Beneath the Ice  
Summary: Beneath the ice lays a tortured soul. Beneath the ice lays the "whys." Beneath the ice lays a monster. Beneath the ice lays six untold stories. Beneath the ice, things are different. Various times through MR books.**

**Yay! Fang!**

**This one is…during **_**The Angel Experiment **_**BEFORE they find out that Jeb actually isn't dead. Warning: bit o' cussin' in here.**

* * *

Chapter Two – Fang

I've always been the quiet one. But, no body has known exactly _why _I was the quiet one. Obviously, it was a result of some mad (not as in "angry mad" more like "evil, crazy scientist mad") whitecoats. But, what did they do to me? Well, to put is simply, they've done a lot to me—but no one knows what they did to me. Why not? Because all evidence has been destroyed, and that includes the whitecoat that did it to me in first place.

Yes, it was that bad.

Now, the only way that anybody but me would know is if they dissected my brain, but I highly doubt I would let them get close enough to even _spit _on me—unless they can spit really far, but that's beside the point.

The day was years ago, before I had even known Max, or anyone else in the Flock, existed. I thought I was the only bird-kid—I thought I was all alone.

* * *

**-flashback-**

"Hello, Experiment Six. How are you today?" Jeb kneeled down so that we were now eye-level. I snarled at him and pressed myself against the back of the cage.

_Show no fear, _I thought strongly.

Jeb sighed. "You hate me, I know, and I'm sorry. But, maybe this experiment today will change it?"

I shook my head insistently, now wanting to go anywhere with him. "No."

"C'mon, Six. Maybe after this you can meet some other kids." He was taunting me.

"Shut up, there aren't any other kids here." I said, positive that he was lying to me—it wasn't like he hadn't done the before—and that it was all a trick. "I'm the only one."

"No, you're actually not." He said, beginning to unlatch my cage. "There's a girl, she's your age. Maybe you'd like her."

I barked a laugh. "Like you would let me talk to her."

He drew me out forcefully yet gently, was that an oxymoron? Huh. Well, I know _one _person that's a moron around here…"I would." He said quietly. "Now stop talking, you know that if the others heard you they would only test you more." Jeb was the only one that knew I could speak intelligently. Or, semi-intelligently, I guess, it wasn't like they taught us anything here.

"Let them. Life's bad enough."

"Life can always get worse, Six." I _hated _people calling me "Six!" _Six _was not a name! But, it was all I had, and it wasn't like anyone was going to change that.

He led me into a white room—and I mean _completely _white. The walls, ceiling, door, floor, and even the _glass _was white (I didn't understand how that worked, though).

"Stand in the middle of the room." Jeb instructed me.

I crossed my arms and stood my ground. I would _not _let him order me around; not anymore, at least. "No."

"Six…" He said in a warning voice. He began inching for the door.

"I said, _no_. I don't want to be ordered around by anyone anymore! I just want to leave this damned place!"

Jeb narrowed his eyes. "Where did you hear that word?"

"A whitecoat. They always say it around me."

Jeb shook his head slowly. "Great, you learned a new word. Now go stand in the middle of the room."

"Why should I?" I snarled defiantly.

"Because I'm in charge of you."

"No one is in charge of me!"

"Six," His voice was tense and thick. I could tell how irked he was with me, how much he wanted to just shove me back in my cage. But, he was a whitecoat, and it was his job to torture me. "Stand in the middle of the room."

"Why do I have to?" I asked. "Why can't I just stand to the side, like I am now?!"

"Because you have to stand in the middle of the room!"

"_Why?!"_

"It's for the experiment."

I glared at him. "Well, you know what; I don't want to do anymore experiments."

"It isn't a choice."

"Then why don't you give me the choice?!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration. Why couldn't they just let me go? Oh, right, because I was Experiment Six, one of their "most successful" experiments. The nerve.

"JUST STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM SO WE CAN GET ON WITH YOUR LIFES!" Jeb roared, getting angry with me. He stormed to where I stood and roughly seized my arm.

"What _life _do I have, Jeb?! I have no _life_! I'm a freak of nature, I have wings! I can fly, and I'm a freaking test tube baby! I don't know anyone my age, I don't have friends, I don't have parents, and no body _cares _about me! I don't even have a freaking name!"

Jeb's face turned red. Obviously, he was getting fed up with me. "It isn't my faul—"

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL OF YOUR FAULTS!" This place was so freaking screwed up!

There was a gasp from the door. "You got it to _talk_?!" A woman's voice squeaked in amazement. "Oh my God, it can talk!"

I spun around, yanking my arm out of Jeb's grip in the process. "I'm not an it!" I yelled at the red-headed woman in a flurry of anger. I hated this place! I hated this damned place _so much_! "I'm a person, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Get out of here, he's my responsibility." Oh, so _now _I'm considered a human? Jeb grabbed my arm again and forced me into the middle of the room.

The woman scurried out quickly, probably off to tell her little whitecoat friends that "it" could talk. Great, just great.

Then, before either of us knew what was happening, there was a red flash and the room ignited. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT!" Jeb roared his voice stitched with pain. Good, he was suffering.

But, he wasn't the only one.

My flesh began searing and I was seeing white spots. But, just as quickly as it had begun, it left and I was left aching for some sort of coolness.

My own screams echoed in my ears.

"Argh!" Jeb yelled in pain. He had let go of me, and without any type of support, I collapsed on the ground. I wanted to die. I _needed _to die! What the hell did they do to me?

When I tried to yell at Jeb some insult concerning his mother, I couldn't. It was like my lips were burned off—just like the rest of me felt. Was I going to be _mute _now? It was Jeb's fault. All of this was Jeb's freaking fault!

A strangled yelled escaped my seared lips, and I instinctively latched my teeth onto Jeb's arm—which was the closest thing to me. The taste of blood exploded in my mouth and I immediately pulled back, feeling extreme disgust.

"Oh my God, this is good day! It's like—like he has fangs!" It was the voice of the same red-headed woman from before. "Oh, Jeb! What happened?"

"What _happened?!" _Jeb questioned. Ha! I inflicted pain in him! "YOU STARTED THE EXPERIMENT WITH ME STILL IN THE ROOM IS WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Oh, right!" The woman sounded sheepish. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Never mind," Jeb interrupted. "Fix him. Fix me, whatever."

_Fix me_? What was that supposed to mean? But, before I could attempt to bite Jeb again with my almighty fangs, or before I could even semi-yell at him again, everything went black.

**-*-*-*-**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the dark metal of my cage. Damn.

"He looks better." A familiar voice mused. "Although, he won't be able to speak much for a while." I took me a couple seconds to recognize the voice as none other than _Jeb's_. I hate that guy right now, I _really _hate that guy.

Within seconds, I found what he said to be true. I couldn't speak. It was probably my tongue or lips or something. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"How long was it able to speak before?" The voice of the red-headed woman reached my ears. It was official. I hated red-heads.

"A while." Jeb informed her. My eyes wandered around, trying to locate them, but my world was spinning out of place. "Luckily, he probably won't want to speak much anymore."

And, unfortunately, he was right. I wouldn't want to talk. Talking just made things more complicated; and it wasn't like I'd be actually able to.

"Have you fully seen your wound?" Red-Head Idiot asked excitedly. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her… "It's as if he has fangs!"

"Maybe it's a new power he's developed." Jeb responded. "Although, that's extremely unfortunate for us."

"Just think of the wounds he will be able to inflict!"

"Huh. I guess."

I did find it a bit intriguing (yes, I do know big words like that) that they thought I had fangs. Fangs…huh. That sort of sounds like a cool name. Fang. But it wasn't like anybody would ever know that that was my name—but it felt good to know that I sort of had a name now. So, in the off chance that I ever meet anybody I can tell them that my name is Fang.

But would it be painful to talk? Probably. That just meant I had to reduce my word-rate. That wouldn't be very hard…And if I didn't speak, I may as well reduce the amount of emotion I showed. Because, really, showing emotion was like telling people what you wanted to say, or what you were thinking.

So, now I had a name, and possibly a title.

Fang the Silent and Unemotional.

**-end flashback-**

* * *

See? I did have a valid reason.

**

* * *

**

**That was loooooooong…er. Longer than my last one. :) Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!**

**Next: Nudge!**

**Seth: *clears throat*  
Lisa: La, la, la, la, laaaaa!  
Seth: On three…One, two…  
Lisa: Three!  
BOTH: FACELESSXAUTHOR DOES NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**Seth: Or me.  
Lisa: *sigh* unfortunately for me, I belong to her.  
Me: *grins happily* Yay!**

**Faceless.  
Seth.  
Lisa.**


	3. Nudge

**Nudge!**

**And, in case you haven't noticed, I was **_**trying **_**to go in order of age…but I'm having a lot of trouble with Iggy...so, he'll be next, since I already had Nudge's chapter. :) Thank you everyone!**

**What FacelessxAuthor Does Not Own: Seth Clearwater, **_Maximum Ride_**, Nudge, and any other characters mentioned in this chapter. Sad, sad, tear, tear. :(**

* * *

Chapter Three – Nudge

_.Then.  
_It was dark. Deathly, scarily dark. The world around me was completely black. I was stumbling around, the weight of the darkness pressing down so hard that I felt like I was being crushed into nothingness.

But how was I supposed to keep the darkness at bay? How was I supposed to _escape_?

_Say something_, the thought popped into my mind urgently. _Anything_. There was too much silence, making my breathing too loud. Every time I would crash into a wall, or get a jolt of shock—causing me to yelp—it was amplified. Much, much too loud.

What was the point of this, anyway? Why did I have to stumble around, bruising and injuring myself? And, why in the _dark_? It was utterly pointless…Suddenly, I understood what was going on.

They wanted to see how I would handle in this complete darkness; it had been the first time I had ever been in such…such blackness.

To be honest, it scared the living crap out of me.

And, now I had figured out what I had to do to help myself—maybe even help them. But, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as I got out of this black hole.

I groped around in my mind, trying to find something to say. Anything. "Um…if…if you…whitecoats are listening…Um…" I racked my brain in a panic. I _had _to keep talking, because just those few words I had said already comforted me. I stopped walking for a moment; ignored the shock I got, then continued to walk slowly, finally finding something to talk about.

"I'm sure you guys already know this and all, but I _really _hate you, you know? I mean, I bet you guys are such monsters that you, like, kidnapped me or something. It's just _wrong_. I mean, I deserve a normal life as much as the next girl, right?! I know that sounds self-centered or whatever, but it's true! I've grown up in a stinkin' cage with whitecoats poking and prodding at me! I don't think _any _of you can even begin to…um…what's the word? Oh, right: you guys can even begin to _comprehend _how torturous my life is!

"Everyday, I'm forced into these stupid obstacle course. Everyday, I'm tested on! I'm only nine for God's sake! What kind of mindless monster _does _that to someone, let alone a _kid?! _Oh, right, _you _guys, because you're all…you're all morons!" I took a breath, and blurted out whatever would come to mind. Hey, it was anything.

Suddenly, lights flickered on. I didn't even stop to breath any sort of sigh of relief, I just kept talking…and talking…and talking.

I hadn't even noticed that I had already been led to my cage until I felt a nudge. My head snapped up and I felt my mouth clap shut.

"Argh, thank God." The whitecoat guy groaned. "Why wouldn't it stop talking?!" He called over his shoulder to another whitecoat guy.

Whitecoat Guy #2 just shrugged. "I dunno; ask Jeb, he helped create it."

Whitecoat Guy # 1 sighed, "Whatever. I just hope it doesn't get into the habit of talking to so much."

I resisted cackling evilly. They hoped I wouldn't get into the habit of talking? Ha, yeah right!

My cage was locked and the guys walked away. Even after the bolt to the door slid into place, I could still hear their voices. "Did you notice? The only way to get it to stop talking was to nudge it."

"Huh." The other guys said thoughtfully. "Maybe…maybe we've just made a new discovery!"

"You mean I did."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"I swear if you take credit for this…"

Their voices faded away. I breathed a sigh of relief (finally) and sat against the metal rods of the back of my cage. I shut my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being allowed to do nothing. I bit my lip, thinking of something…the only way to shut me up was to nudge me? Would that be a cool name?

"Hey, Nudge, what's up?" I murmured, testing it out. I grinned. That was so cool! Nudge was an original name, right? I'm sure no one else had a name like that. "Nudge, Nudge, Nudge!" I giggled.

Abruptly, there was a distinct shift in the atmosphere. I snapped my eyes open, only to be met with…nothing.

Complete darkness.

But, this time, it wasn't that big of a problem.

"Would other people think it would be weird? I mean, Nudge is a really weird name, but it's, like, _really _fitting…" I continued prattling on, giving no heed to the irritated groans from outside the metal door.

I wasn't completely alone now.

Now, I had a faithful companion.

*

_.Now.  
_Everyone else was asleep, but I stayed awake, thinking back to the times of being in a cage, and thinking about how annoyed everyone got when I talked on and on…

I hadn't told anybody else about the…incident of what happened in the School. About _why _talked so much. But why had I continued?

Because darkness still lingered.

It haunted my brain, threatening to take over. So, I found that if I would just-just _talk _all the time, it would stay away. It would leave me alone.

_Nudge? _Angel's voice suddenly entered my mind and I jumped.

_God, Angel why do you always do that? You can give me some sort of warning! I mean, really, I almost jumped into the fire and that would have been really bad, you know? _I continued on while Angel waited patiently for me to get it all out. She was really the most patient out of the others. Well, other than Max, but I knew she was just pretending to listen half the time. That was okay, though, 'cause she was still kind of listening. _–and we could name it Sean or something, right? 'Cause that'd be a really cool name for duck, or, maybe we should get a sheep! Like Sean the Sheep on Disney Channel—_

_Nudge. _Angel interrupted my random mind ramblings. _It's okay. You have us. We'll all protect you, because we're a Flock._

_Yeah._ I answered shortly. _'Cause we're a Flock and Max and Fang and Iggy are gonna take care of you, me, and Gazzy._

_That's right, Nudge_. She said.

I looked over to where she was laying down. Angel flashed be a gentle, innocent smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"Thank you." I whispered. "So much."

* * *

**Don't really like the ending…oh, and **_.Now. _**refers to when they were all still sleeping in caves. No specific time, really.**

**Next: Iggy.  
Update: Sometime this weekend…maybe Thursday even!**

**R&R, please!**

**Faceless.  
Seth.  
Lisa.**


	4. Iggy

**I would like to welcome to the stage…Iggy!**

**Sorry for the long, long wait…no internet for four days! And, I couldn't find any good muse for Iggy. Bleh. :(**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't own nothin' atall, it all belongs to James Patterson…ya'll.**

* * *

Chapter Four – Iggy

"Get Jeb. He'll get it out." I scowled at the whitecoat standing in front of my cage, trying to coax me out with a completely fake smile.

I hated him. I hated Jeb. I hated _this_. I would ask you why life sucks so much, but you've probably never had to suffer through what I've had to suffer. But, if you have, congrats—I feel your pain man, I feel it.

A second later Jeb—in all his whitecoat suckiness—walked in. He carefully crouched in front of my cage while the other whitecoats hovered behind him, observing. Observing _me_, as if I were some sort of caged animal. Well, I was, but that's not really the point.

"Come on," He said, his voice soothing. Yeah, right, like I would ever listen to him…"We'll just have to test a little bit then you'll be done, okay? We can even have you knocked out for it, if you want."

I glared and spat at him, hitting my target: his left eye. Sometimes, being genetically enhanced was _good_…He flinched away but kept calm. "Don't make me force you out." He threatened.

_Don't make me force you out_?! He was going to force me out anyway. I resisted calling him some very rude names.

"Jeb, just grab him, we're supposed to be there in the next five minutes." The whitecoat that had tried to coax me out first said.

Reluctantly, Jeb unlocked my cage and grabbed a hold of my arm forcefully.

_Die! Die! Die! Go to freaking hell, Jeb, then die again! _Yes, I was mutated, but that didn't mean I couldn't have violent thoughts.

I was dragged out of the stark white room and into another one. Except, this one had an experimenting table positioned in the center with lots of sharp instruments on the surrounding tables. He forced me onto the table and quickly strapped me down.

_You are entering Layer of Hell: Number One. _

Jeb beckoned for the other whitecoats to come forward. He backed away to give them some space.

_Layer of Hell: Number Two._

I felt the light focus more intensely on me and a sweat broke out. The metal door to enter the room slammed shut. I heard a bolt slide slowly into place.

_Number Three._

"Where did you put it?" The whitecoat to my immediate left asked the one to my immediate right.

The one to my right shrugged. "I thought you had it."

The one on the left said, "I told you to keep it! Now what are we supposed to do? The procedure is supposed to begin soon!"

The one by my feet sighed. "I have it."

_Number Four—and this goes for all of you._

The one at my feet pulled a syringe out of his pocket. A orange liquid floated around in it eerily.

_Number Five! You're getting dangerously close to the center!_

He passed the syringe to the one to my left. _That _one carefully swabbed some alcohol on my upper arm.

_Number Six!_

His tongue appeared between his teeth and his eyes narrowed in concentration. The needle (it looked extremely sharp, just so you know) hovered above my alcohol-smelling arm. Ewe.

_Number Seven, buddy boy. I'm stopping here._

I felt it break my skin. A sharp, crisp stinging began flowing through me. I felt my lids grow heavy.

_Okay, you know what? SCREW YOU._

Consciousness slowly seeped from me, and, soon, everything went black and I was completely knocked out.

*-*-*-*

Even when I awoke, everything was black.

I knew I was awake because, immediately, my nose was assaulted by the smell of antiseptic: a smell I will forever hate.

I could feel a cold, hard metal pressed up against the back of my head. I was in my cage, but…why couldn't I _see _it?

I kept still, hoping that I could maybe hear somebody talking.

Fortunately, God liked me today.

Unfortunately, he seemed to also have a _great _sense of humor.

Jeb's voice sounded slightly muffled, telling me that he was probably on the other side of some door. But why couldn't I _see _the door? "What do you mean 'it went wrong?!'" He sounded angry. I liked hearing him sound angry.

"We're-we're sorry. It-just…well, uh…he…he started wobbling a bit…because of the blood…and…er…he sort of lost in balance and that completely-completely made the rest of us lose focus and—"

"Okay. Never mind. I get it, what damage did it do?"

His question was met by silence.

"I asked you a question, so answer it!"

The second whitecoat's hesitance was obvious. "It…it's blind."

Jeb began yelling, but I heard none of it. 'It' obviously referred to me…and that meant I was…blind.

Cussing them out seemed very appropriate, but, I settled on just screaming out my frustration and anger.

Damn them. Damn them to the very deepest pits of hell. Damn them for creating me. Damn them for mutating me. Damn them for testing on me.

Damn them for ruining my life even more.

And I hadn't even known that was possible.

* * *

**Next: the Gasman.**

**The next update probably won't be for a while…please don't kill me!**

**Seth: Lots of cursing in this one.  
Me: *shrugs* Iggy has a dirty mouth.  
Lisa: …why are you suddenly using all these curse words? You used to be totally opposed to them.  
Me: *shrugs* Blame Google.  
Seth: …Google?  
Lisa: …Google?  
Me: *sighs* 'When in doubt, blame/turn to Google—or become a serial killer, whichever one seems for suitable'  
Seth: …  
Lisa: …**

**Seth and Lisa: You're weird.**

**Faceless.  
Seth.  
Lisa.**


	5. the Gasman

**I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!! :(**

**Note: This one will be less…dramatic? Well, it won't be as depressing; actually, I hope it's funny. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs entirely to James Patterson.**

* * *

Chapter Five – the Gasman

They _took _her. They took my little sister and they just…just _took her away_! You have no idea how furious I am at them—even more furious than usual.

Not only did they have to make our lives suck major monkey balls, but now they're going to make my little sister go through who-knows-what! And, I won't be there to comfort her afterwards! Angel was all the family that I had, and now she was…somewhere else. Oh, God, I just hope she's still alive.

"Come on, little guy," A voice above me suddenly said. "We've got some testing to do." I tilted my head back, squinting into the bright; florescent that masked the entire place.

I grunted and glared at the whitecoat. Moronic, idiotic, stupid, retarded…Oh, I could go on. "No," That was a word that I commonly said, so it was no surprise to anyone when I spoke. I felt a bit proud of the fact that I had taught Angel to repetitively use the word 'no' when she didn't want to do something. Was I a good brother or what?

He shook his head, almost sadly, but I could tell that he was just humoring me. DIE, DIE, DIE! "Oh, come on, it won't be _that _bad."

I snorted. "No."

"I'll force you out…" He threatened, already reaching to unlatch my cage. Yes, cage. What kinds of monsters put human beings in _cages_?! Well, I wasn't completely _human_, but…still. You'd still have to be pretty brutal to put somebody into a cage. When I didn't move, he sighed then flipped up the lock. "Well, you give me no choice, buddy."

_Buddy? _Was he _serious_?

He roughly dragged me out then heaved me into his arms, grunting. "What are they feeding you?"

"No."

He sighed.

* * *

Some hours later, I was being shoved back into my cage.

"When's it supposed to start working?" They had injected me and played around with my DNA a bit, something that I didn't fully appreciate. "Hey, you! I'm talking to you!"

The whitecoat standing near the _tightly shut, air locked door_ (I emphasize this for a reason, just hold on…). Wasn't it dangerous for someone to live in an air locked room? Oh, right, there were vents—_really small vents_—near my cage. "Oh, right…um…we're not sure. Soon, I guess."

"'Soon?' Is that as specific as you can get?"

The other whitecoat nodded nervously. "I'm sorry, it's just that—"

_Pffffffft!_

Both of them snapped their heads over to look at me. I giggled a bit.

"Was that him?" The one near my cage asked.

"It definitely wasn't _me_." The other one answered.

_Pffffffffffffft!_

"Oh, God!" The closer whitecoat gagged and stumbled closer to the door. "What kind of smell is _that_?!"

"Argh, I'm cho—king." The farther one scrambled for the handle blindly, luckily not able to find it.

_Pfffft! Pfffft! Pfffffffffffffffffffffffft!_

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO HIS DIGESTIVE SYSTEM?!" The One That Was Previously Closer But Was Now Farther—you know what? Let's call him Bob. Anyways, Bob bellowed. He pushed past the other one (Joe?). "My eyes are water—" He gagged again.

_Pfffft! _I cackled quietly to myself, completely unaffected. Well, this was fun. It was a good thing Angel wasn't here, she'd probably be gasping for breath juts like Bob and Joe were.

"WHERE'S THE DAMN DOOR HANDLE?!" Bob burst out.

"Here! I found it!" Joe answered, yelling.

_Pfffffffffffffffft! _I cackled a bit louder now, but not loud enough to be heard over their gags and yells.

There was a sudden _swish_, and the door swung open, letting Bob and Joe fall out and nearly land on top of a woman white coat. The woman made a choking noise and stumbled away. Haha…

At this point, I was cackling like an evil scientist (basically, like a whitecoat).

Okay, so, maybe being at the School could be a bit fun for a little while—with my new farting abilities, I could get anything!

* * *

**LOL.**

**Angel will be here soon, I promise!**

**Faceless.**


	6. Angel

**See, Polodo****, I told you I wouldn't take too long. ;) That was only five days.**

**Last chapter guys, thanks for sticking with me! I've really appreciated the great reviews! All of y'all will be named at the bottom. :)**

**NOTE: Angel is…two…I believe. So, the writing will be a bit less…intelligent? –shrugs-**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own **_Maximum Ride__**, **_**it belongs to the god called James Patterson. Oh, woe is me.**

* * *

Chapter Six – Angel

Before, I only had my big brother for me. Now…now it was just me! I hated it, I hated it all. I hated these stupid whitecoats especially. I was all alone and it was because of them!

For as long as I could remember (which wasn't very long) I had been poked at and experimented on everyday. My big brother was like that, too, and-and we both hated it. When ever we were alone in our stupid dog cages he would talk about how much he hated this. So, in the words of my big brother, this _sucked_.

"Okay, you can go ahead and get it out." A stupid blond whitecoat lady said with a wave of her hand. Another blond whitecoat—except it was a guy this time—reached for the lock on my metal cage. It wasn't even right that I was in a _cage _in the first place! Yeah, I had wings, but that didn't make them any better than I was, right? At least, that's what my big brother always said. He was so nice. I miss him.

"How do I get it out?" Look, _buddy_, I am _not _an 'it!' But it wasn't like I had the guts to say anything to him. This sucked so badly.

"Just yank it out, jeez, it's not that hard!" The whitecoat lady rolled her eyes and turned her back.

"Um…okay…" The guy reached into the cage and grabbed my upper arm. I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"No," I said, pouting. His eyes widened, and he looked surprised by the fact that I could talk. I'm not _that _stupid. Just because I'm, like, _really, really _young, doesn't mean I couldn't talk at all. My big brother always helped me with that. He would teach me the word 'no' everyday, and we both learned that it was a very helpful word.

"It-it just spoke!" The guy said in surprise. _No_, I thought sarcastically. Gosh, were all these people so stupid all the time?

"No," I repeated. I glared and crossed my arms tighter.

"Don't worry," The lady said, "All it says it 'no,' you'll get used to it."

"Okay…" He began pulling me out with a hesitant gentleness.

"No, no, no!" I insisted, trying to slap his hand off of my arm. "No, no, no, no, _no_!"

He jumped back in surprise. "Make it stop!"

"God," The woman muttered. She bent down so that we were almost eye level. "You're such a child; I don't get how Jeb could have let you work on such an important experiment."

The guy blushed and I grinned evilly at him over the woman's shoulder. His eyes widened and he looked ready to run.

The woman suddenly yanked me out and into her big arms. "See? It's easy!"

"Sorry…" The guy muttered. "I'm not used to dealing with…live…things…"

"Well that's too damn bad, now help me out before I get you fired and thrown to the Erasers!" Erasers…oh, God…I _hated _Erasers. They were these big, cruel, wolfy thingies that hated our guts. I think they literally wanted to _eat _our guts! How gross was that? Not to mention painful and probably the worst possibly death: being ripped to shreds and then eaten by a bunch of mutant half-human-half-wolf beings. Now _that _would suck majorly.

The lady began carrying me out of the normality and familiarity of the room that my cage always sat in. Whenever this happened, something bad would definitely follow closely. "No!" I managed to squeak out. She ignored by and took a sharp right into one of the many bright hallways of the School. "No, no, no!" She kept walking, turning and twisting through several hallways with the guy following quietly. "NO, NO, NO!" She flinched, looked around quickly, and then _slapped me right across the face_.

And, really, that was where my mind began working.

Maybe, the next time she came around, I could…I could…um…well, when she opens my door next time—no, I should do something now! I could yank her hair hard enough to make her shriek, and then maybe she'll drop me! Yeah, and then I can run and try to kick some whitecoats along the way! That sounded like a good plan, right? It would work better if my big brother was here, but at least I didn't have to worry about busting his butt out, too. So…if I move my hand slowly like this…and stare down the whitecoat guy so that he's all freaked out…

"Aieeeeee!" The lady immediately dropped me, which was all the worse for her since I had a tight hold on her hair. "GET IT OFF OF ME!"

The guy sniggered a bit, and then stopped as she tried to claw out at him. He was about to pry my hands away from the lady's hair when I let go. Okay, so, where's the OUT door? Should I just go straight until I can't anymore? Yeah, that should work alright.

As I passed the guy (who was trying to help the lady up), I kicked out, aiming straight for his private places—a place that my big brother and me had learned was a _very _good place to kick—and successfully hitting my target. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I screamed for a bit of emphasis. While he was groaning in pain and the lady was shrieking, I ran, and ran, and _ran_.

Alarms were blaring and I was on an adrenaline high. Wait…maybe my big brother's still here…then I definitely can't just _leave_. I'd have to find him right? He was my big brother and I loved him and he was all that I had, so that was a definite thing I should do. Right, now to look for—

"I caught it!" A brown-haired whitecoat guy snatched me up by the cuff of my stupid School 'uniform.' "I caught it!"

"Good." A voice said from somewhere I couldn't see. "Throw it in the room to your left."

I hate whitecoats. I hate whitecoats. I hate whitecoats. I hate them _so, so, so, so, so _much.

As my cage door was locked securely, I could only think of one thing, and it was something I'm sure my big brother would get on me about, but it didn't matter much now, did it?

_Damn them to hell. I _will _get revenge._

**

* * *

**

**There is the extent of her plotting powers at two years old! Pretty elaborate, eh?**

**Okay, thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much to ****the following people**** (I'm gonna do this by chapter):  
****CHAPTER ONE**** – **Shadowed Nightwings, Polodo, Midge 1012, **and** Vera Amber  
**CHAPTER TWO**** – **Polodo, SexxiiGuardGirl, BubBlEsVh2, Midge 1012, **and **Vera Amber  
**CHAPTER THREE**** – **Polodo  
**CHAPTER FOUR** – Polodo, Midge 1012, **and **Vera Amber  
**CHAPTER FIVE**** – **Polodo

**So…I'd mainly like to thank **Polodo**, for being so awesometastical in consistently reviewing and sorta kinda helping and supporting me. ;) **Midge 1012**, also, for consistently reviewing. **Vera Amber**, 'cause Vera's blood wicked mcawesomene [(c) St. Fang of Boredom…I think] like that, and 'cause she's so nice.**

**Thanks y'all!**

**Faceless.  
Seth.  
Lisa.**

**P.S. This has given me a fanfic idea, so, yeah, watch out for that! …In a few weeks.**

**EDIT: SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY IF THE FORMAT IS MESSED UP! I fixed it, then when I saved it, it messed up again and now I'm really pissed at fanfiction, so...yeah. I'm sorry!**

**EDIT: Fanfiction is messing with me right now. ACK!**


End file.
